1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of packaging material, and in particular to a package box of liquid crystal glass.
2. The Related Arts
In the field of manufacture of liquid crystal display devices, the manufacture of liquid crystal display devices includes a process of assembling, which assembles various components, including a liquid crystal glass, a main control circuit, and an enclosure, together. These components are each manufactured in advance and packaged for being later assembled to form a complete liquid crystal display device. The liquid crystal glass, after being manufactured, is packaged in a liquid crystal glass package box and then shipped in box to a corresponding assembling station. Commonly used package boxes include paper boxes and plastic cases. Paper boxes have better cushioning property but are of poor stiffness for serving as liquid crystal glass package boxes. Plastic cases have better structures so as to not easily have objected contained therein damaged by applications of external forces and are of low prices so as to be fit to packaging of fragile articles. However, plastic cases show poor cushioning performance so that cushioning blocks must be additionally provided inside the cases to effect cushioning.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, which are schematic views showing a conventional liquid crystal glass package box, the conventional liquid crystal glass package box comprises a box body 100, mounting sections 300 arranged inside the box body 100, and cushioning blocks 500 that are mounted on the mounting sections 300 and are arranged to engage a piece of liquid crystal glass. These cushioning blocks 500 are adhesively bonded to the mounting sections 300. A packaged piece of liquid crystal glass is so set that edges thereof are positioned on the cushioning blocks 500. In shipping the liquid crystal glass, the cushioning blocks 500 provide an effective protection to the liquid crystal glass and prevent the liquid crystal glass from being damaged by external forces. Commonly used cushioning blocks 500 are often made of foaming substances, such as expandable polyethylene (EPE) and ethylene-vinyl acetate (EVA) copolymer. The package boxes, after being used, can be collected and for re-use. However, during the process of use, the cushioning blocks 500 may get damaged and must be removed and re-worked. However, since the cushioning blocks 500 are adhesively bonded to the mounting sections 300, re-working easily suffers residues of adhesive. This increases the difficulty of removing and re-working thereby lowering the efficiency of re-working.